


The Shadow of hermitcraft

by Gale_Playz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, We're All Friends Here, alot of frienship, doc and joe are awesome friends to xisuma, grian is cat who gets too curious, i'm new to ao3 so if you wanna teach me something about please do i would love to learn, if you have any feed back and criticism lemme know ;3, just a bunch of minecraft fluff and angst, keralis helps iskall calm down, mumbo freaks out like the spoon he is, no romantic relationships, uploads have no schedule bear with me i'm in high school, xisuma racks his brain for solutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Playz/pseuds/Gale_Playz
Summary: Grian and mumbo go on a picnic and discover something way beyond their belief. Will they ever get out or are they doomed to be stuck in shadowcraft forever. Meanwhile the hermits have a hard time adjusting with the two new counterparts................
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. An invitation to freedom and The beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope you enjoy this story i'm not gonna bore you with notes already so go ahead and skip this it has literally nothing. weeeeeee

Grian hummed to himself as he was doing some cleaning in the kitchen inside his mansion. Singing may not be his greatest strength but it definitely calms him down, And he had a lot of things to do so this was definitely peaceful. As he sang sweetly to his audience (prof. beak) he heard his communicator buzz with the arrival of a new message.

Mumbo Jumbo: me arriving at your base in 3

Mumbo Jumbo: 2

Mumbo Jumbo: 1

grian turned to look outside his door and heard the tell-tale sounds of someone taking fall damage and a bunch of items just floating on the ground. He realized what had happened and giggled. Turning to his communicator he saw three new messages

**Mumbo Jumbo fell from a high place**

Mumbo Jumbo: uhhhh

Mumbo Jumbo: you saw nothing!

At this grian threw is head back in laughter at the stupidity of his friend. _Oh mumbo........._

Grian: nothing indeed lol

grian decided to be generous and pick up mumbo's things, but just for the look on mumbo's, face he took some of his diamonds and kept it for "safekeeping". He heard the sounds of rockets being fired outside has he put all the things into a shulker box for mumbo to collect.

"Ah thanks dude" said the moustached man as grian handed over his things

“I just decided to be nice, but remember there will be consequences..." said the gremlin wiggling his eyebrows which made the taller hermit laugh. Mumbo raised an eyebrow, but ended up laughing with a sigh

"Okay okay fine. I came to ask you........." mumbo pulled a pumpkin pie from his inventory.

"Do you want to go for a picnic?" he said tossing it over to grian. "I’ve been meaning to take a break and I thought it would be fun for us to go together you know just chill, two hermits and nature, best of chums reunited. So what do you think?" the redstoner questioned clapping his hands together. Grian smiled at the thought. It would be nice to catch up with his pal but he still needed to finish the back of the mansion. And the barge needs stocking. There just wasn’t enough time

"Oh mumbo have you not heard everything I just said? I’m absolutely swamped right now. I have a lot of tasks, I haven’t been to the upside down in awhile and heck! I haven’t even finished the back of the base" the shorter hermit stated. Mumbo sighed. 

“Oh come on grian! You’re always busy. Why not take a break? Please for old times’ sake.” Mumbo decided to give him the good old puppy eyes. _Ah mumbo with those puppy dog eyes._

“uhm... oh alright. I will regret this.” Grian sighed

“Ha-ha yeah I know people have made you not completing work into a meme” mumbo snickered pulling out rockets. Grian chuckled too.

“Okay so when do plan on taking me out?” grian smirked and gave mumbo a wink. Mumbo threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh my word! Okay, How about tomorrow morning, at the hermit challenges ritual platform?”

“Yeah that sounds awesome!”

“Kay cool meet you there dude!” and with that moustached hermit took off towards the sky. Grian looked on and smiled softly. _It would be nice to catch up with him._ He said to himself.

It had barely been a few minutes when another buzz came from his communicator.

Mumbo Jumbo: GRIAN! WHERE ARE MY DIAMONDS!

Grian: now you know what you’re consequence is XD

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grian returned to cleaning up the inside of his mansion. He whistled as he worked, keeping up with the whistle, he followed the rhythm. He cleaned the slowly increasing shulker box and chest monster that made its home in the middle of grians villager trading system.

Grian was looking around the hall to see if anything else needed cleaning when he noticed there was an enchanting table up in front of his nether portal. _How did that get there?_ He flew up to the portal to see it more closely. It looked like any other enchanting table. He broke the table with his pick axe, and out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw the portal flash red

“What the heck?” he spoke in bafflement. It caught him off guard for moment. “Eh must have been the trick of the eye or something.” He shrugged. He bent down to pick up the table when he noticed that not only had the enchanting table dropped, but there was a book as well. It had galactic runes written on it reddish-black cover. Grian ran his finger across the words.

“ᔑ ∴𝙹∷ꖎ↸ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ᑑ⚍╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ 𝙹⚍∷ 𝙹∴リ.” He read them out loud. He felt intrigued to read the book.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grian got himself a nice cup of tea and settled himself by the fire with the strange book. He was surprised to find that the book was not all written in galactic. “People say that worlds had shadow worlds and people had shadow people” grian read out loud. He wondered what shadow worlds and shadow people could mean

Then he remembered what xisuma had once told him. “Sometimes worlds can have other worlds that look almost exactly like the actual ones, but finding them are pretty rare and we refer to them as legends.”

“The shadow people are like mirrors of the actual people from the real world. They act like polar opposites of the actual people and can be quite extreme.” The thought of another grian both frightened and amused the hermit.

“There aren’t many people who have discovered how to get to the shadow worlds but some say that books are the key.” He went on

_Books? Keys? Shadow worlds? Could all of this be real?_ Grian laughed at that thought. _What am i thinking? This can’t be real they’re legends!_

Grian continued reading and drinking his tea till he fell asleep to the warm sound of a crackling fire, his thoughts running about the shadow legends


	2. the nether tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well this took awhile!. sorry for the late post and i have a tiny announcement at the end so yeah. also you guys are in for a doozy amount of information. (and maybe a cliff hanger) thank you guys for all the support love you <3 <3 <3

Grian awoke to the sound of his communicator going off. He drowsily got up from his chair and stretched himself. He let out a small yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He slowly picked up his communicator only to drop it within seconds

“The picnic!” he yelled seeing as he was late to meet up with mumbo.

He ran to the kitchen and shoved a batch of cookies he had made beforehand into a box and left the kettle on to make the tea.

“Damn it, I’m late! Damn it, I’m late!” he ran to bathroom to clean up. He didn’t bother to comb his hair which was sporting a bad case of bed-head. He had just made it out of the bathroom when kettle started to whistle wildly.

“Oh no-“He ran back to the kitchen. In the process of pouring the tea into the flask he accidentally spilled some of the hot tea on his hand

“Dang it!” He yelled in pain. He ran to the kitchen sink and poured a bit of cold water on his hand to cool it down. He looked back down at his communicator which he picked up

“Oh no mumbo’s gonna be mad” he exclaimed nervously. Then he sprinted back to where his tea and cookies were. In hurry he poured the rest of the tea into a thermos, shoved the cookies and thermos but by accident put the book he was reading into the basket and busted out the door in a panic. He typed a message of apology to mumbo as he flew through the sky.

\------------------------------------------------------------

He finally reached the hermit challenges ritual platform. Mumbo waved out to him to call him. Grian swooped down to land. But unfortunately his landing wasn’t very graceful and he ended up face planting himself in the dirt right in front of mumbo.

Mumbo boomed with laughter. grian pulled himself onto his knees and gave mumbo a sideways glance. “Not funny mumbo” he grunted and wiped the mud of his face using his water bucket, although a tiny smile escaped him.

“Well serves you right for keeping me waiting!” mumbo giggled wiping tears from his eyes. Grian looked at mumbo who was beaming with a smile on his face, and he wasn’t mad as grian had expected. He loved his friends they always made him smile. Even if sometimes they were annoying _well i guess it’s my fault I’m the one who usually is annoying_.

“Well don’t just sit there dude, come on!” mumbo held out his hand for grian to take. Grian got up and gave mumbo a confused look

“Wait are we not having the picnic here?” grian asked a bit puzzled.

“Here? No, I found a better place and it’s really cool. I stumbled upon it while gathering some resources. I’ve never seen anything like it before. Come on I’ll show you.” mumbo looked really excited when he said this. Mumbo his short friend along with him into the air. Grian was slightly baffled at first and then decided to trust his friend.

They flew beyond mumbo’s industrial base towards what seemed like any normal grassland. Only there was a very odd tree in the middle of the biome. Mumbo landed gracefully in front of the tree with grian following behind him. The tree looked very other- worldly. It was made of blocks never seen before. The tree looked grey towards the tips and red at the centre, as though the tree as it grew withered more. Grian took a moment going around the intriguing structure.

“Did you build this?” grian asked the tree looked both beautiful and horrifying at the same time. His eyes danced about the leaves which were made of a weird bluish grey and red blocks. As he alked around the tree tracing the lines in the bark, his hands fell on a mysterious hole in the trunk it looked like a keyhole in the shape of a book.

“This magnificent thing? No way” mumbo laughed although his laugh faltered towards the end. “i think it’s world generated. Looks beautiful doesn’t it.” mumbo spoke in awe. Grian was amazed by how fascinating the tree looked. The builder could hardly believe that this was world generated, but he was entranced by the beauty of it too care much about how it came into existence.

“The tree gives me the shivers but it was an awesome spot so I figured why not?” mumbo said laughing. “So are you not hungry?” mumbo asked pulling out a little bit of carpet and placing them on the floor under the tree. Grian pulled out his basket from his inventory and stepped towards the carpet, when his tummy growled in hunger

“Oh well I’ll take that as a yes” mumbo chuckled and sat down. Grian sat with his legs crossed on the opposite side. The two hermits sat in comfortable silence to enjoy their lovely breakfast picnic.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Xisuma was having a quiet and lovely morning. He had some chamomile tea along with eggs and bacon for breakfast, and was currently sitting with his legs dangling over the edge by the doorframe of his storage system admiring the jungle hermit’s builds. His yellow helmet was gently put to his side. The bee-suited man took a deep breath and gently released it. This was his home and the hermits were family for him. This was definitely the place that he called home. He smiled to himself and gently leaned his head on the black and yellow frame. He then closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Opening his eyes, he took one last look of the green around him.

Xisuma picked up his helmet and pulled down the dark blue visor which looked like bee’s eyes from the outside. He decided to check the logs and how the server was doing before starting the day. Xiusma checked the speed of the server.

**[7:35:29] : server running on normal speed**

**[7:46:00] : person: mumbo, status: awake**

**[7:55:33] : person: impulse, status: awake**

**[8:00:33] :server running on normal speed**

There were a bunch of other logs which spoke of what the hermits were doing and if the server was having any lags due to farms. Xisuma stretched himself and got up. he was ready to turn off the admin logs when he noticed something slightly weird

**[8:45:58] : person: Grian, status: awake**

**[8:52:00] : grian in wrong position**

**[9:05:56] : grian in wrong position**

**[8:10:37] : grian in wrong position**

**[8:12:05] : grian in wrong position**

“Huh. He must have gotten up late for something.” Xisuma shrugged. He pulled down the logs and turned to get some resources for a new project when his communicator buzzed. He pulled up the communal chat in his visor to see what the hermits were up to and sure enough he was right about grian

MumboJumbo: grian where you at?

MumboJumbo: oh don’t tell me you forgot!

TangoTek: typical XD

Grian: OH MUMBO I’M SO SORRY I OVERSLEPT PLEASE FORGIVE ME OMW!

Xisuma shook his head lovingly _do I know my friends or not._ He chuckled to himself and went on about the day.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The admin of the server was working out a few kinks from his brewery. He went flapping about, checking the hoppers to make sure they weren’t getting locked. Xisuma made sure that none of the water bottles were in the wrong place and switching up items in wrong slots. Everything was peaceful, just him and the world, whistling sweetly as he worked. There were a few major breaks in the system but he got to that eventually.

Xisuma was in the middle of pulling a water bottle out that somehow got locked in a hopper. Just as he yanked it free, his communicator buzzed and startled him so much that he fell to the ground with a thud.

“ow.” he said plainly. Xisuma pulled out his communicator to see what the hermits were doing and was surprised to see that it was addressed to him form grian

Grian: xisuma?

Grian: me and mumbo were out having a picnic by this world generated nether tree beyond mumbo’s industrial district.

TangoTek: O_o

Grian: well now the tree is giving portal effects and sounds

Xisumavoid: nether tree? What do you mean?

Grian: it’s got grey and red wood for bark and bluish-grey,crimson for leaves

Xisuma scrunched his face in confusion. He’d never heard of something as such before he looked back down at his communicator

Cubfan135: world generated?

MumboJumbo: yup. Found it when I was grinding the other day.

MumboJumbo: did anyone build it? Doesn’t look like it though

Xisumavoid: hold on I’ll check. What’s your coords?

MumboJumbo: -12764 235 35

Xisumavoid: alright give me a sec I will check it out.

Xisuma pulled down his visor and opened the admin tabs. He entered the coords in the chunk loader/scanner. He scanned the page for any unusual items, chunk loads or world generations that matched grian’s description. The list was in alphabetical order and when he came to items with its first letter as ‘S’ he came across something called a ‘shadow_ portal’

“I don’t think that’s supposed to be in the game or is it something with the update?” he questioned

He brought up another admin panel to his side and brought up the statistics and code of this so called shadow_ portal and xisuma was surprised to see that it matched the description that grian gave. He checked the code to see if it was glitch or a bug.

/shadow_portal: p̸̢̧̟̲͉̅͘̕ȁ̴̛̹̘̺͔̠͎̲̻͓̺̍̑͆̒̽̅̊̕͘͜t̶̤̻̦͙͔́̔̍̐̎͑̚̚̚͠͠͠ͅḩ̷̨̛͔̙̠̱̘̮̈́̔̅̏̓̃̽̿͛̈́̚ͅw̶̝̩̦͐̓̆͋̇͌̉̾͌͠͝ą̸̢̣̭͆̐̈͜͜ỹ̶̨̟̜̐̉͆͆̉̈̚͝ͅ ̶͇̝̬̱͕̑̆͊͗̓̏͑̿̍̎̈͗́͘ẗ̴̹̹̭͖͔̪͓̤͈͔̱̠͇̘́͜o̸̢̲̖͚̟͆͐̾͝ͅ_̴̨̛̩̺̻̦̞̓̿͆̉̔͂͊͒̀͘͝ ̶̛͖͎͖̝͍̫̼̯̺̖͕̔̾͘ͅs̷̢͙͇͎̤͉͑͗͆̆͆̋̕͘͝ͅh̴̨͕͕̪̫̳͚̳̱̣͙͠a̴̝̹̝̍͌̑̋͑̇̍̄͠d̷̛̻͔͔͚͕͉͍̋͂̾̀͐͊͐̈́̓̔̽̚͘͜͜͠ͅo̴̡̡̧̝̳͔̮̝̞̺̩̥̮͆̏̇̓͂̑̚ͅẇ̴̢̡̡̯̲̺̖̝̳̦̥̭͖͈͍̿͗̿̔̑̄̐̕͘͠͝͝ȏ̸̢̱̺̞̦̖̱̝̩̥̖̩̥̭̏͗̅͊̀͊̍́̓r̵̳͖̟̙̝͛̍̏͋͌͝͝l̷̢̫̻̠̥̽̔̿̽̊̔͠d̵͙̱̠̟̩̯̰̞̥̼̿̾̄͋̀̿̇̕̚͜ ̷̛̭̻͓̪͙̬͉͈́̔̈́̈́͋̋̓̐̎̚͘͘͝g̷̡̨̧͉͉̲̼̃̎̑l̸̼͙̲̔̊͐̒͆́̋̓͛́̆̎͜i̶̭͆͒͌́̉ͅt̴̻̹͍̹̻̞̓͛̑̆̌͜c̷̛̛̛̹̺͙̆͒͗̈́̉̔̅͌͛̔͝ȟ̷̫͙͇͉͇̺̤͉̘̆̓̾̒̔̀̔̉͝͠e̷̛̯͔̟̞͍͕̦̝͗͐̄̌̇̎͛̈́̽d̵͙̮͕̝͚̰̤̩̲̮͈͈͚̏͛͊͜͝ͅ_̸̧̗̲̫̖̲͓̩̻̠̞̣̝̺͌͒́́̂̔̿̏̚͘ͅ ̶̨̞͙͍̻͓̣̔͐̑̈̊̇͂̋̕͝͝ͅm̷̧͚͖̗͕̣͓̝̱͖̪͚͐̾̈́͝ͅa̷̡̠̙̭̩̗̰͔̥̘͈̣̕ͅy̶̖̰̟̭̳̰̤͇̅̒́̑̑̃̊̑̈̄̾̈́ ̵̧̩̮͉͊͛̅͋͒͐͘͘̚r̶̬͗̌͋̏͗̂̚͜͝ë̵̛̜̰̘̳̼͈́̑̃͘͠s̵̙̲̫͙̦̐̔̃̈͑̂̇̔͗̉̚͝ų̷̮̰̝̬͈͎͈͍͔̬͆͐̏̒̎̓́̎̾̑̄̕͝ļ̷̟̘̳̲̮̮͗̅̾͌͠͝ẗ̷̡̹̰͕̩́̿͊̃̈̀̋̔̍̿̒̕̕͝ͅ ̷̠͛̔i̸̥̭̽͗̅͑͊̓ǹ̵͈͉̠̲̝̹̹̝̣̬̆̈́ͅ ̸͇͉̮̯̮͍͓͉͎̞͇̼̖̙͊̍̒͂̋̈́̍͛̎͋̾͆̄̚͝ͅe̶̛̯̲̺̪̠̩̤͉̘͖̯̞͚͈̯͊̈́̃͛́̎̓̓̀̑̏͋x̵̰̙̙͎̼̋p̴͓̦͉̙͕̣̥̤͓̖̫̾̔͗̀̉̓̚ļ̷̻̣̝̱̥̩̺͈͍͍̩͋̈́͝ơ̶̮̝̥̘̮͕̽̾̉̈́̍̍̆̾͑͘̚͜͝s̸̛̙̖̙̼͇̲̫̮̤̤̳̪͐͑̓̊̿̒̄͂̅̐̑͒͜͝͝ͅi̶͙͈̟͚̻̽̎̊̈́̀̈́̾ȏ̴̧͙̙̪̭̪̭͕̄̑̔͂̀̒̃̎̅͜n̵͓̗̊̒͆͒̔͋

/shadow_portal: p̴̪͍̟͎͐̈́͗͌̒͝ͅo̴̧̧͖̬̟̲͓̜̐͌͐r̴̞̞͓̫̊͋̎̔̿͌͗͗͘͘͠t̶̛̻̥͂̎̎̎̑͊̓͘a̴̮̩̝͚̩͔̝̭̟̥̾̓͋̆̕̚͜l̴̢̥̜̞̫͎̜͓̠̣̎̈̓̐̔̾͂̔̓͝_̴̢̡͉͉̳͕̼̲̫͎͑̌̅̇̒͗̂͠k̵̢̛̛̥̣͉̱̮͇̖̽̐̓͋́͂̒͊͠ȅ̴̢͙̽ỹ̷̰̹͛̊͒̈́͠ ̷̝̪̳̞̹̹̝̑͆̾̾̏̿̍̃̚ğ̶͔͌̅̅ļ̴̨͚̫͒̔̆̐͑̅͝͠i̶̧̬͔̬̙̰̪̐t̵̤͔́č̶̦̝̠͝ḩ̷͉̹͔̮͎̗̼̙̊̈̄̌̈́͂͘͜͝ͅȩ̶͙̤̼̬͖̻͔̺͕͇͛̃̐͝͝d̵̡̖̹̆͐̒̀̑̑̚͜.̴͔̼̗̣̍̂̔̋̅̐ ̴̡̳̗̬̻̭̘̗̈̽̎̉̌͐̾͌̈́R̷̯̙̉͋̈́e̴̟͓̬̥̦̟̲͙̬̮̒̈̾͛̂̅̈́̈́͘͜͝s̴̡̳̗̀̾͂̅̂͛̄͠ͅu̶̞̠͔̺̾l̵̳̲̠̦̣̜̯̪̺̈́̀̾̿̿̈́́͛̓t̸̨̯͍͕̩͓͎͖̋̓͊̈̑̿ͅͅ ̸͇̻͉̘̤̄́̑̈͐̊͘͜͝e̵̡̘͎̜̼͖̹͍͔̤͒͊̿͆̅͑ņ̷̤̞͉͙̱͓̀̈̌̂̑̓̚̕d̸̤̈́́̕ ̴̧̣̹͍̼̆͜i̸̡̻̱̤̟̖̯̰͐̄́̓̈́͛͑̐͜ͅn̴̢̛̹̜͂̑͌͋͝ ̶̡̛̭͎̝̩̹͇͖̇̂̆̅͑̐̕͠c̴̙͕͍͍̠̞͎͍͇͎͓̋͌̐͂̿̆͘h̸̛͙̟͕̲͙͌͋͑͑ȕ̶͔̺͉̻͖̈́͛͊͐̓̃̚͝͝ͅṉ̷̡̡̥̠̀k̴̮̂̅̂̓̈́͐̅̓̈́̅ ̶̙͙̯̼̀̀̂͑̌d̷̨͇̂͛̃̓̃̀̃̔͊͝ȇ̴̠̙̮͈̮̱̲̮̤͊͜s̶̡͓̘͋͑̉̅͛̿͛͜͝t̴̳̱̗͇̟̭͑̈́̋͂̇̓͊̀̒͒̕r̵͓̃̋̂̄͘ȗ̵̯͕̞̗̍̂̎̍͠c̴̡͖̀̽t̴̛͙̟̪̹̔̃̀̈́̾̕͝i̶͍͉͎̦͛̑͗ǫ̵̢͕̺̠̬͚͙̟̹̳̆̌̎̆͋̆̈̚̚͝n̷͎͔̱̼̤̒̅ͅ

Xisuma’s heart stopped for a moment. _So it’s true. They aren’t just legends._ The code was off and it wasn’t working properly. While he wondered what to do, he saw another item with a similar corruption.

/shadow_key: k̸͉͚͔̫̣̬̰̱̰̲͐̄́͛͆͜ͅę̷̥̙͖͓̗̠͙͛͛y̶̨̳͇̜̮̫̼̝̘̺̙̺͍̋ͅ ̵̼̄̓̐̔̈́̈́̄̍̏̕͝ͅͅt̸̬̬͙̽̑̾͒̈̊͗̈́͝ơ̸̧̨̘͍̹̤̦͖̺͈̫̰̗̾̇͊̅͌̈́͐̉͌́͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̢͙̼̝͔̙͇́͐̈́̇̈́̍̄̎̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͝ţ̴̱̯̦̻̑̍̑͑̑̃̍̃͐͊͑͝h̷̯̣̪̣̩̗͈̺͚̖̦̗̜̉̄̽̀̋͋̒̈͂̅̉͘͠͝͝e̸̡̡̡͇͙̼̦͉̰̺͓̲͚̒̓̇̔̉͊͐͆̚ ̴̡͕̪͇̩̯͛̿͐͒̅̔̂̈͗͊̊̚s̶̙̖̙̼̤̳͗̄̓́̍̀͊͐͊̾̈̊͐ḧ̵̨̡̦̻̙͇̲̬̘͔́̊̿͒͝͠ä̵̡̦̦̯͍́̈́̔́̍͗̓̊̾͌͝d̵̹̥̭͆̋̊̆͒̃̅͘̚̚͝͝o̷͍͒͆͋̅̎̔w̸̢͉̝̻̳͇̜̫̳̲̳̎͒͊̀͂̆͌̓͘͘͠ͅw̵̲͈̟̉̃̐̍͛̒̇̓̓̀̇̃͘̚o̸̢̠̠̪͓̭̬̫̼͖̜̲̻̔̏̏͂̈́͐̀̌̑͐̕͜͝͝͝r̴͖̤̼̞͙͙͇̬̞͕̹̥͔̖̂̍̉̃̓̏̾͛͗͜l̵͔̟̇̇͊̔̊̄̇̄̍̓́̂d̴̦̪̬͚̔͂̾̂̾͛̒̆̏͒̉͛ͅͅ.̶͔͉̮̹̻͚͍̝͕̒̄ ̶̨̲͖̗̺̬̪̖̥̍̾͐̊͑̿͂̕͜ͅų̷͎̤͓̱̹̗̩͉͔̌́͊s̵̻͇͂̀͋̔͊͌͋̄ả̶̘͍͖͙͇̗̼̤̃̈ͅġ̵̡̱̜́̆̏̏͌͗̎͘̚͝ė̶̞̦͂̃̏̆̊̽̓ ̵̨̢̨̲̟͚̥͈̼̹͕͇̻͖͐̚ͅm̵̱͇̱̌̈́̉̽̃̀̐͗͗̒͗͒̒̿̕ǻ̵̜͎̙̱̹͑̄̈͒ͅy̵͙̻͔͈̲̬͎̝̖̰͓̖̺̫̐͊̉́̈́̄̒̋̀̒̕͝ ̵̛̹̓̃̽̅͊̒̒̑͘ŗ̴̘̰̹̰̠͙̀̈́̋̓̈́̌̑͌̑͋͛̈͒͜ê̶̳̹̞̻̋̋ͅs̷̛̩̥͎͕̬̜̘̤̬̖͑̐̈́̂̊̏͛͝͠͝ǔ̴̧̨̹͎̪͑̃͐̂͗͛͆̿̃̚͝ͅl̸̛͇̇̈̍͊̒̒̿͘̚ť̴̢͓̦̙͊͒̏̌͘͠ ̶̨̝̹̪͉̙͐̇̓͘͝ͅî̶̧̯̫̺̃́̂̈͘͜n̶̢̢̛̪̺̥̜̫̲̲̱͙͉͎̪̏̓̊͋̓̾͂̃̎ͅ ̴̡̧̛̭͇̹͔̳͚͍̹̤̯̼͑̆͆̃̽͜͠ẅ̷͔̘̜̞̜̙͙̥́͗̎͆̔̍͝i̶̡̧̧̼̞͔̯̗̣̩̘̻̯̍͗̽̊̑̀̄͘̚͝ẗ̸̙̻͇́̄͒͘h̷̝̳̽͊ë̸̹͈͈̰͇͕̮̹̺̫̦́̉͗͘ͅr̵̫͈̫͙̈́͝į̷͖̟̹͎͈͓̩̣̲̘͛̔̓̾̏̎̊͐̋̄͑ͅņ̸͈̘̦̳̪̤̖̫͉̩̱̀͑̿̊̇̍͒̉̕͜͠g̴̯̭͉̤̙̫͙̲̞̬͒̒͂͒̐̌̎͠ ̸̧̨͔̙͇̼̖̙̣̮̮͕̗̹̾ö̴̧͇̠͈̳́́̐̅͒̅̎͘͜͝͠f̷̢̧͖̤͕̲̺̘̞͓̓̎̅̆̿͆͌͑̎̄̆͋̀͘ ̵̢͓̠̻̞͇̳̽̄́̾͑̎͗̍̇͋̓̕͜ç̴͙̞̟̫͉̮̙̀̂̇̌̂͒͋͜ͅh̸̨̡̫͖͉͓̬̮̩̲͍̎̎̈́̄͐̈́͑̓̋͝û̸̥͉̝̯̲͖̽̔͐̈́̏͆̏͝n̷͚̱͙̥̜̗͕̖̲̝̗̥̤̤͌͛̾̀̓͌̔̑̈́͝͠ḳ̵̛̤͍͕͙͍̫̼̗͙̒͂͑͜s̶̢͚̖͔̫͖͑.̵̛̺̼̂͑͆͗͋̆̕͝ ̴̤̗̟̤̫̰̱̣̞̹̋̌̃c̶̢̺̹̙͕̦̮͓̰̲̟̊̓̂̌̃̒͌̐͊́͑ͅͅơ̵͎̗̩̲̱̘͒͑̐̍̒̈d̶̢͈̓́̂̽̂́̈́̿̎̑̚͘͝į̵̢̡̛̇͛̎̓ņ̴̝͖̫̟̝̩̳͑̈́̐́͘͘g̵̖̜̬͖̮̪̜̝̣̫̫͆̊͜ͅͅͅ ̴̛̰̃͝ẻ̵̢̧̛͉̱̲̤̠̱͉̬̯̼͒̀̓͆̈́͐͗͗̎̒͝ṟ̶̝͔͕̺̣̃ŗ̸̧͇̘̥̞̱̻̖̪̼̻͆́̋̎̓̕͜ơ̶̡̳̺̭̮̭͕̘͕͈̳̭͙̹̒̈́͒̿͐́̈́ŗ̸̢̬̩͉̫̭̱̖͔̯̫̌ͅ:̷̞̎̄̎̐̚͝͝/̴̠̼̻̘̣͂͑̽̾̑̒̀̉̈́͝

The beesuited man stared at the admin panel as he tried to decipher what he was staring at. He managed to decipher one word and it made his stomach drop the minute he read it.

“Destruction” he said out loud with a shiver in his voice. He turned around to see his communicator buzzing wildly. He sprinted to where his comm laid in the sand. X opened it to see a bunch of excited and nervous messages from various hermits.

Grian: i have book that is glowing in the same way as the tree.

TangoTek: i’m too curious, heading over.

Docm77: what’s going on?

ImpulseSV: grian and mumbo claimed to have found a weird world generation

MumboJumbo: did any of you guys use some datapack recently? that could be the cause.

GoodTimesWithScar: I don’t think so. Besides We’ve not really been around your industrial district lately

Falsesymmetry: do you guys have any other info that could help?

MumboJumbo: xisuma it’s not just a tree. It’s a portal!

Falsesymmetry: now i’m even more confused

Docm77: a portal? Portal to where?

MumboJumbo: we don’t know

TangoTek: can you get through the portal?

Grian: maybe, I think the book is the key

GoodTimesWithScar: diamonds are my keys ;)

BdoubleO100: what a fine mayor XD

Grian: me and mumbo are gonna go check it out.

Stressmonster: are you sure?

Xisuma started to panic. _Am i late?_ He quickly typed out a message to see if they had already gone

Xisumavoid: wait grian don’t. it could be dangerous!

 **MumboJumbo** **has made the advancement ä̸̢́͝ ̶̦̘̼̼̭͗͒͘ẅ̴̧̛̥͉́̊ỏ̶͎̠̙̥r̶̨̤͙̘͖̋̊l̷̨͍̊̌̑͠d̷̞̫̞̥͔̓ ̷̠͙͈̥̆n̸̢̋͗̌͜ő̶͈̞̈́̓̐͝ͅt̸͖̥̓̂̑ ̷̦͚̂́q̶̟̩̂̌ȗ̶̢̬̩̖͌͐į̷̡̭̽̂̈́t̷͙̬̽̄̽ȩ̴̳͙͖̠͒̚ ̶̣̱̕ō̶̢͇̪̐͠u̴̞͇̭̲̎r̸̯̍̑̑̐ ̶͙̣̯̳̟͑̓̇̕o̸͍̜̿̾͠ẅ̶̭͚̯̼́̃n**

 **Grian has made the advancement** **ä̸̢́͝ ̶̦̘̼̼̭͗͒͘ẅ̴̧̛̥͉́̊ỏ̶͎̠̙̥r̶̨̤͙̘͖̋̊l̷̨͍̊̌̑͠d̷̞̫̞̥͔̓ ̷̠͙͈̥̆n̸̢̋͗̌͜ő̶͈̞̈́̓̐͝ͅt̸͖̥̓̂̑ ̷̦͚̂́q̶̟̩̂̌ȗ̶̢̬̩̖͌͐į̷̡̭̽̂̈́t̷͙̬̽̄̽ȩ̴̳͙͖̠͒̚ ̶̣̱̕ō̶̢͇̪̐͠u̴̞͇̭̲̎r̸̯̍̑̑̐ ̶͙̣̯̳̟͑̓̇̕o̸͍̜̿̾͠ẅ̶̭͚̯̼́̃n**

Xisuma realized he was too late. _Now what?_ He sighed to himself

Stressmonster: they’ll never listen

BdoubleO100: what sort of advancement is that?

TangoTek: xisuma? You might wanna come and look at this

Xisumavoid: omw

\------------------------------------------------------------

Grian and mumbo were having a lovely time. Mumbo had brought some sandwiches and pumpkin pie (that was part of the deal) which they both enjoyed. Grian ended up getting a moustache from his messy eating.

“Hey mumbo look!” he said pointing at the mustache. Mumbo laughed. The moustache matched grian’s blonde hair. “We’re the mustache mafias” grian exclaimed. Mumbo threw his head back with boisterous laughter. He laughed so hard his cheeks became red. The two hermit friends were having a great time, cracking jokes, talking about what they have been up to, and making fun of each other. Grian was currently going into detail about what iskall was doing.

“Yeah, iskall had just left the ‘E’ and now it’s turned into “etho smells like beef and farts rainbows”. I swear we’re gonna have an essay by the end of the season.” Grian snickered. He subconsciously reached into the basket to get the tea out when the book he had accidentally placed fell out too. “How’d that get in there” he asked himself

“What do you mean?” mumbo asked curiously. He took the book from grian and held it in front of him. The redstone genius stared at the cover. “It’s in galactic” he exclaimed

“Yeah I think it means ‘A world not quite like our own’. I fell asleep reading it haha. It’s something about shadow worlds and stuff. Legends I think”. Grian leaned his head back and lied down on the carpet facing the leaves of the tree and sky.

“Oh well I‘ve never heard of something like that. There are a few inscriptions in galactic inside as well.” Mumbo exclaimed while grian munched on a cookie

**“ʖ** **ᒷ** **∴** **ᔑ** **∷||** **𝙹⎓** **ℸ ̣** **⍑** **ᒷ** **ℸ ̣** **⍑** **╎リ** **⊣** **ᓭ ||** **𝙹⚍** **ᓭᒷᒷ,**

**ᔑᓭ** **ᒷ** **⍊** **ᒷ** **∷||** **ℸ ̣** **⍑** **╎リ** **⊣** **╎** **ᓭ** **ᔑ !¡** **ᔑ** **∷ℸ ̣** **𝙹⎓** **ᔑ** **ᒲ||** **ᓭ** **ℸ ̣** **ᒷ** **∷||.**

**ᓭ** **𝙹** **∷** **ᒷᔑ** **↸** **ᓵᔑ** **∷** **ᒷ** **⎓⚍ꖎꖎ||** **ᔑʖ** **𝙹⚍** **ℸ ̣** **ℸ ̣** **⍑** **ᒷ** **∴𝙹∷↸** **ᓭ** **╎リ** **ℸ ̣** **⍑** **╎** **ᓭ ʖ** **𝙹𝙹ꖌ,**

**𝙹!¡** **ᒷリ** **╎ℸ ̣ ⚍!¡** **ᔑリ** **↸** **ℸ ̣** **ᔑꖌ** **ᒷ** **ᔑ ꖎ** **𝙹𝙹ꖌ.**

**ʖ⚍** **ℸ ̣** **ᒷ** **⍊** **ᒷ** **∷||** **ℸ ̣** **⍑** **╎リ** **⊣** **╎** **ᓭ リ** **𝙹ℸ ̣** **ᔑᓭ** **╎ℸ ̣** **ᓭᒷᒷᒲᓭ,**

**⎓𝙹∷** **∴⍑** **ᔑ** **ℸ ̣ ||** **𝙹⚍** **⍑𝙹ꖎ** **↸** **ᒲᔑ|| ʖ** **ᒷ** **ℸ ̣** **⍑** **ᒷ ꖌ** **ᒷ||....”**

Mumbo closed the book and turned it around in his hands. It’s got an intricate pattern on the cover. “Kinda’ looks like a mix of nethrack and warped fungus blocks” mumbo gently traced his fingers across the intricate pattern. He saw some red particle effect come out from it. Grian, who was busy staring at the leaves, saw a similar yet strange red particle effect coming from the tree.

“Hey dude do you hear that?” Mumbo asked. Grian and mumbo fell silent.

“Sounds like a portal but why is it coming from the tree? And why is the tree glowing red?” grian asked his head in his hands.

“I think we should tell xisuma he may know” mumbo suggested. Grian pulled out his communicator and typed a message out to xisuma.

The blonde haired hermit took his axe and tried to break the blocks. The wood disappeared for a second and reappeared in the same spot. Grian tried to break the block again but couldn’t. He could see a red portal inside though he wasn’t sure

Grian looked back down at his communicator and typed reply to xisuma apparently the chat was going crazy.

Grian decided to climb up the tree and see if there was a way inside.

“grian be careful we don’t know what this thing is” mumbo gasped. Mumbo heard his communicator buzz so he turned back to the communicator.

Grian hoped on to one of the branches and tried breaking one of the leaf blocks but when he did he saw few words of corruption pass in front of his eyes and evaporate. The leaves didn’t break.

“grian, the book is glowing too.” Mumbo stated. Grian turned to see his friend holding the book which was now giving of red glare of light.

“I’ll tell xisuma about it. That may give us a clue as to what this could be” grian typed in a few messages and turned back to the tree. He jumped to higher branch and tried breaking the blocks but nothing would work. Grian sighed in exasperation

“Mumbo ask if anyone knows about this. I’ll try to find a way in” grian said. Mumbo agreed and nodded. He looked at his comm for a few seconds and looked back up.

“i don’t think so grian. They don’t know.” Mumbo said shaking his head.

“Ugh why can’t I break this thing?” grian sighed. He leaned his head on one of the branches and looked down. There was a small hole in the bark but grian could clearly see a grey portal. His eyes lit up in excitement

“Mumbo, it’s a portal!” grian yelled with anticipation.

“A portal? To where?” mumbo asked in bafflement.

“I don’t know. It’s got a red effect instead of a purple one like the nether portal and it’s got a grey frame made of the same wood as the tree.” Grian jumped down from the branch. Mumbo typed down another message conveying the new information. He picked up the book and read the text in galactic. Repeating the last few lines

“For what you hold may be the key... for what you hold may be the key... i wonder what that could mean” grian frowned knitting his eyebrows together.

“Do you think it’s the book? It may be saying that the book is the key.” mumbo suggested. Grian thought a bit about this. He raised the book to eye level and turned the book to its side.

“I think you may be right mumbo.” The builder smiled and walked over to where he saw the strange looking keyhole.

“When did you find that?” mumbo asked.

“When you showed it to me I guess” grian laughed. He typed down another message telling the hermits about the key and got a ridiculous response from scar. He chuckled. _Scar is always playful, no matter the situation._ He pushed the book into the keyhole and to his surprise the front of the tree shifted.

The two hermits stepped back and watched in awe as the bark shifted and turned into the sides of the tree. The bark spun away from the centre in a whirlpool like formation making a wide circular opening for the two hermits.

“Yes! It worked” grian pumped his fist in the air. He eagerly typed out a message telling the hermits that he and mumbo would go exploring.

“Come on let’s see where this takes us!” grian looked at mumbo with electrified eyes.

“Are you sure? shouldn’t we wait for x?” mumbo asked a bit of his excitement draining.

“Oh come of it mumbo. It’s really rare that we get to see such things come on it’ll be fun!” grian assured him.

“alright if you insist.” Mumbo sighed.

“I better get the book as well or we may not have another way out.” Grian said.

“On the count of three you run to the portal cause I have to pull the book out. I’ll follow okay?” grian asked mumbo. Mumbo nodded grian stood with his hands on the book ready to grab and run.

“Ready?” grian asked breathing out. Mumbo gave him a thumbs up in response.

“In three, two, one, go!” grian yelled and yanked out the book, dropping his communicator in the process. Mumbo sprinted into the portal with his eyes shut, the shorter hermit following suit seconds after. He jumped into the portal. Grian’s vision started to blur and he became lightheaded. The next thing he remembers doing is falling and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and thank you for coming back for another chapter :D. i'm extremely sorry about the late upload TwT. this week hasn't been great. in fact this year hasn't been great. i've been falling ill consecutively and suffered pain unimaginable. which brings me to say a few heart wrenching words ToT. i'm taking a break. i know it's only been a few months since i've started uploading but i need time and a little bit of rest. now don't go into thinking that i won't be doing anything during this break. i have my mid year exams coming up and hopefully i will be able to post things for yall every week after them. but school's important so it's time for me so i will say goodbye. this will probably last three weeks? four? not sure but i will be working on things when i'm free. hopefully this chapter will keep you guys fascinated in the meantime. i hate taking breaks but this time i'm forced to. i'm really sorry guys thank you so much for all the love and support. wish me luck and see ya guys in few weeks bye o/ <3


	3. please check my one shot book if your reading this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from my other book you might have heard that i'm discontinuing this book but it is up for use if you want. this chapter is gonna be the begining of the third chapter i had written it on hel's perspective (helsknight)

## Chapter 3 visitors in new world

Hels was not having a delightful day. He had lost a battle with a foolish walking corpse because of his own stupidity, (which was utterly shameful for the nether knight) the cyborg madman of a doctor had hunted him down twice now and won the third time (he supposes it was his fault after all he did ignite the madman’s so called laboratory) and the stupid dirty blonde brit would not stop remarking about how he acted like a cat and would not leave him alone. _For goodness sake I am not some weak pesky feline!_ He spoke in anger to himself.


	4. the very untidy shulker box monster of a notes i wrote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from my other book you might have heard that i'm discontinuing this book but it is up for use if you want. this chapter is just going to be filled with the random ideas i wrote down. if you have any confusions please lte me know but this is how the story is supposed to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive the very untidy writing. i got too lazy to clean it :p

okay here is the very messy notes i have.... you most definitely will have some confusions so ask them in the comments below TwT

Notes:-

Grian and mumbo go on a picnic and discover something way beyond their belief. Will they ever get out or are they doomed to be stuck in shadowcraft forever. Meanwhile the hermits have a hard time adjusting with the two new counterparts................

Chapter three in the over world starts with tango showing xisuma(tango’s pov of the explosion) the huge explosion. In mumbo’s pov he asks grian why they made advancement and starts freaking out. They fall from the portal from the sky of shadowcraft

Write a scene of the shadow parts as well in chapter three that is who ever your gonna send to the over world.

Basically notch had this some people misused it and now they deleted shadowworlds form minecraft but they still exist and well u know how the story goes

Scenes in between storyline: hels goes out of the way to save grian from a terrible creature and then regrets it cause grian keeps ooling over him for it the reason the portal appeared was because docm77 and cub had tried to create a portal to a different world and ended up making it to the over world. They made it different because the mechanics didn’t work. Because grian pulled the book out of the key hole, a whirlpool got created and voopp! They got sucked into shadowcraft! When mumbo and grian come to countercraft the book falls in a lava pool due to mumbo being spooked by a counterpart. xisuma has a sudden realization in the end due to a conversation with his brother ex (like ex say something idk and from what he says xisuma say “that’s it” and bobs your uncle creativity)(this is towards the end) (literal end dimension, where he is chilling because stress) to code the book back in from a previously saved back up of the world book has to be placed on an enchanting table to get out of the world and book has to be placed in the key hole of the door on the red tree. In the end xisuma makes a portal made of the grey netherrack (you have to place the special book on an enchanting table five blocks in front of the nether portal to turn it into a counter portal) to a portal to the counter dimension which they discover to do in the end when grian tells them about the weird glitch in the start of the book. The other book that doc has, has to be used as well. There has to be two books for one portal to work.

Ending: both the countercraft and hermitcraft dimensions become one and they live happily ever after (until they start the prank war again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this goodbye for real. i hope you enjoyed my thoughts but it's gotten to a point where i hate writing fanfictions. my motivation has been drained out from me please forgive me but i hope you enjoyed goodbye~  
>  o/

**Author's Note:**

> oki, first off introductions;- hi my name is gale and i love minecraft and hermitcraft. i have a one-shot book as well so you can check them out as well if you want. please bear with me in uploads cause i don't really have a schedule. secondly thins i have to adress:- i don't write ships. i just can't sorry. if you have any ideas or suggestions or any criticism for a story they are most welcome. if ou feel like something in the book sounds kinda shippy then it's probably cause i added them as a joke for fun but i'll take them down if you want no probs :D (but i don't tolerate abusive behavior so bear that in mind>;3) okay i'll see you guys in the next chapter i'm really excited cause this is my first book and i have so many ideas and plans for the future so hype! kay byeeeeeee also sorry i kept this short the chapters will become bigger as we get further in the book!  
> edit: you may want to read my onshot book before reading this thank you.


End file.
